Pan, la peor pesadilla de Goten?
by Brenda1
Summary: Entramos un poco en la vida de Pan y Goten, cómo se tratan, parecen hermanos, cuánto discuten, ¿quién sale perdiendo?


BODY { SCROLLBAR-HIGHLIGHT-COLOR: #000000; SCROLLBAR-SHADOW-COLOR: #000000; SCROLLBAR-3DLIGHT-COLOR: #000000; SCROLLBAR-ARROW-COLOR: #999999; SCROLLBAR-TRACK-COLOR: #999999; SCROLLBAR-DARKSHADOW-COLOR: #000000; SCROLLBAR-BASE-COLOR: #000000 

  


  


  
**¿Pan, la peor pesadilla de Goten?**  
By: **b r e n d a**  
chngtmdr@yahoo.com  
  
  
**Palabras de la autora:** En este fanfic acomodé las edades de tal manera que Trunks y Goten le lleven pocos años a Bra y a Pan. Es para que pudiera ser un fanfic de adolescentes ^_~ ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. Y si tienes 18 años que bueno sino también.  
  


* * *

  
Todo comienza un día normal y común, sin villanos a quien matar; (Esta parte es cuando termina DBZ). Goten un chico guapo, de cabellos y ojos negros, rebelde como cualquier adolescente de 16 años; se dirigía volando al mismo colegio de su mejor amigo Trunks, llamado Edubritania. Cursaban el 5° año de Preparatoria. Era su primer día de clases. En ese momento sintió una fuerza varios kilómetros atrás de él, volando a una velocidad impresionante. 

Goten.Qué... pero quién demonios es...

Después se fue acercando cada vez más una cara muy conocida que se detuvo enfrente de él.

???.GOTEN!!!

Goten.PAN... que haces aquí!!

Era su odiosa sobrina Pan que se dirigía también, para su desgracia, al colegio Edubritania. Ya que en esta escuela había desde maternal hasta licenciatura. Videl y Milk decidieron inscribirlos en el mismo lugar. Claro que nunca consultaron primero a sus hijos.

Pan.Qué hago yo aquí... qué haces tú aquí??

Goten.Yo voy a ir a la escuela...

Pan.Yo también

Goten.¿Y por qué vienes en esta dirección?

Pan.Porque hacia allá (señalaba el lugar) está mi escuela

Goten.A de estar cerca de la mía

Pan.Supongo que sí... eso espero...

Goten.¿A qué escuela te metieron?

Pan.Al colegio Edubritania

Esta última frase le cayó en el hígado a Goten, quedando sorprendido con la boca abierta y sin contestar.

Pan.Goten... no me digas que... también vas en el Edubritania...?

Goten afirmó con la cabeza y después de unos segundos reaccionaron y gritaron como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Le hacían mucho de emoción ¬_¬

Goten.Calma... calma... tú vas en secundaria... yo voy en prepa... no... nos vamos a ver

Pan.Tienes razón... bueno pues... vámonos... bueno tú por tu lado y yo por el mío...

Goten.Bien... adiós...

Los 2 partieron hacia el colegio volando lo más rápido que podían para no verse, pero era inútil los 2 iban por el mismo camino ¬_¬. Al llegar al colegio, optaron por perderse. Goten subió a prepa y Pan a secundaria. 

Cuando el joven Goten llegó a Preparatoria, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Para él, era escuela nueva, admiraba a todas las chavas que pasaban enfrente o a los lados, y las criticaba como cualquier joven de esa edad; que si esta flaca, que si esta bonita, que si esta alta que parece jirafa, que si esta gorda, etc. Pero se fijaba en una que guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, se le hizo conocida y se le acercó.

Goten.Holaaaa!!!

???.eh... ah... hola Goten!!

Goten.Qué milagro!!

Era Marron, su mejor amiga, una chava con cabello güero, como su mamá (#18), delgada y de estatura promedio, perfecta para Goten ^_^.

Marron.Sí... que casualidad que estés aquí... todos los que conozco están aquí...

Goten.¿Cómo que todos?

Marron.Sí... acabo de ver pasar a Pan

Goten.¿Qué... pasar... por este pasillo?

Marron.Sí... lo que pasa es que no encontraba secundaria y le dije donde está

Goten.Sí bueno eh... en qué año vas... eh?

Marron.En 5° por?

Goten.Ah... que bien... vas en el mismo año que yo...

Marron.Pero por lo menos no soy novata aquí...

Goten.Ja... mejor... así me presentas a tus amigas...

Marron.Mmm... nunca vas a cambiar

Goten.Lo sé

Marron.Ash...

Goten.Oye... no haz visto a Trunks por aquí...

Marron.También Trunks está aquí... supongo que Bra también no?

Goten.Supongo...

Marron.Por una parte es genial...

Goten.NOOOOOOOO... está mi estúpida sobrina

Marron.Oooyyyy... por qué se llevan tan mal...

Goten.Es ella la que se pone de odiosa

Marron.Sí... como no...

Goten.En serio... un día estaba hablando por teléfono cuando...

****

SUCESO

Goten........ sí... yo también te quiero... vamos al cine hoy? (Goten hablaba con su novia)

Chava.Sí claro... me recoges...?

Goten.Pero a qué hora

Chava.Pues... como en una hora

???.primero deja que le den permiso para salir...

Chava. Eh!!

Goten.'che vieja... CUELGA MALDITA ENANA ESTÚPIDA

Le gritaba a su fastidiosa y odiosa sobrina Pan, que contestaba de repente y NO con un buen argumento.

Pan.Vas a ver con mi abuelita... (colgaba)

Goten.Maldita escuincla

Chava.Vaya que te llevas mal con tu hermana

Goten.NO ES MI HERMANA 

Chava.A sí... y por qué te va a acusar con su abuelita?

Goten.Porque su abuelita es mi MADRE

Chava.Uyyyy... o sea que tú...

Goten.Sí... es mi sobrina y le llevo 4 años

Chava.Parecen hermanos... yo pense que era tu hermana

Goten.CLARO QUE NO... NADA QUE VER

Milk.(Fuera del teléfono, o sea gritando) GOTEN... CUELGA Y VEN INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACÁ!!

Goten.Hija de su madre... ya me acusó... bueno... luego nos vemos... te recojo en una hora y sino pues te hablo...

Milk.ME ESTAS OYENDO!!

Goten.SIIIIII.............

Chava.Ok... adiós... te cuidas... y suerte con lo de ahorita

Goten.Ja... gracias...

Milk.TE ESTOY HABLANDO CARAJO! QUIERES QUE VAYA POR TI?

Goten.YA VOY..........! bueno adiós

Chava.Adiós chiquito...

Goten.Bebé...

Chava.Bye bye...

Goten.Te amo... adiós...

Milk.TE LO ADVERTÍ... VOY PARA ALLÁ...

Goten.Maldita sea... ahora sí te cuelgo adiós...

Chava.Ok... bye... (colgaban)

En ese momento entró Milk azotando la puerta del cuarto de Goten, seguida de Pan. No venían de muy buen humor que digamos.

Milk.Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso... y todo por estar hablando por teléfono...............… estás castigado...

Goten.¿Qué... pero por qué?

Milk.¿Por qué..... y todavía me lo preguntas?

Pan.Bien sabes lo que me dijiste

Milk.¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Pan.Me dijo enana estúpida

Milk.Con mayor razón estas castigado

Goten.No es justo..... ella estaba escuchando mi conversación con m...... (se quedó callado)

Milk.¿Con quién?

Pan.Con su novia....

Goten.¡Cállate! 

Milk.¿NOVIA.......? YA TIENES NOVIA...... CÓMO ES POSIBLE.... TE HAZ VUELTO UN REVELDE SIN CAUSA.........YO NUNCA TE HE EDUCADO ASI..........

Goten.Mamá...... no pasa nada cálmate......

Milk.Y todavía quieres que me calme....... no quiero que tengas novia todavía...... AHHHHHH....... ¡¡QUÉ NO HAZ DE HABER HECHO YA!!

Goten.Mamá....... como piensas en eso......... no he hecho nada, te lo juro.....

Milk.Si claro y quieres que te crea!!

Goten.Pero mamá......

Milk. No me dirijas la palabra........

Pan. ja, ja... abuelita y no lo vas castigar...

Milk.Claro que sí......... pero primero discúlpate Goten

Goten.No quiero....

Milk.¿Quieres que me enoje?

Goten.Más de lo que estás

Milk.¡GOTEN........ no repeles!

Pan.¿Le llamo a mi abuelito?

Milk.¿Para qué?

Pan.Para que lo regañe

Milk.No sería mala idea

Goten. Pero mamá.......... por qué la consientes tanto?

Milk.No me dirijas la palabra........

Goten.Pero mamá.........

Pan.Ja, ja

Milk. Estás castigado un mes: sin tele, SALIDAS, teléfono y toooooodo lo que te gusta. Saliendo del colegio te regresas a la casa...... no quiero ir a buscarte......

Goten.¿QUEEEE........ pero, pero....?

Milk.GOKU........... VEN UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!!

Goten.Pero..... por qué me tratas así.....

Milk.Así cómo?

Goten.Pues...... así...... no me pelas....... le das más importancia a tu nieta que a tu propio hijo

Milk.Sí...... pero ella obedece y saca buenas calificaciones....

Goten.Bu-bueno... pero ..... no es para tanto

En eso llegó Goku molesto porque estaba comiendo un refrigerio

Goku.Qué?

Milk.Tu rebelde hijo estaba ofendiendo a Pan

Goku. Goten....... discúlpate

Goten.Pero papá, Pan es la que empezó....

Goku.........discúlpate.......

Goten.No es justo......... por qué le dan tanta preferencia a Pan....

Goku. Sólo discúlpate y ya......

Goten.(murmurando) maldita sea....

Milk.Deja de maldecir.... cuando haz visto que tu padre y yo digamos esoooo....

Goten.Enfrente de mí....?

Esto incrementó el enojo de Milk, estaba exasperada a punto de gritar.

Milk.NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ ESCUICLE MALCRIADO.

Goku. Oye..... Milk..... diablos cuenta como maldición?

Milk.CÁLLATE GOKU!!

Goku.Es que si cuenta como maldición..... creo que te contradijiste cuando mencionaste que no decíamos eso frente al niño.... porque cuando estamos a solas tu ya sabes que decimos pue.......... (fue interrumpido bruscamente)

Milk. GOKU..... NO SEAS IMPERTINENTE!!

Goten.Uhhhhhhyyyyyy pícarooooooos......

Pan estaba con cara de interrogación, pues no comprendía a lo que se referían, quedando más confundida aún, cuando oyó a Goten expresarse de esa forma. Por otro lado Goten estaba cagado de la risa en el suelo.

Milk.GOTEN....... hay una menor de edad en este cuarto...... te quieres callar....

Pan.Abuelita.... que tanto están diciendo?

Milk.Nada Pan.... no le hagas caso....

Goten se reía discretamente mientras que Milk se le acercaba.

Milk.Y tú cómo sabes tanto?

Goten.Pues..... ya vez....

Milk.GOTEN.... Pan ve con tus papás y diles que voy en un momento

Pan.Pero abuelita....... no se va a disculpar Goten?

Milk.Tienes razón...... Goten...... discúlpate..

Goten.Ash...... noo...... ella tuvo la culpa no yo

Milk.Goku... dale su merecido hasta que se disculpe

Goku.Tengo hambre.....

Milk.Goku.... no pienses en eso ahora

Goku.Es que tengo mucha hambre y no puedo pelear con el estómago vacío.

Milk.No vas a pelear!!

Goku.Tons...

Milk.Sólo le vas a pegar a Goten...

Goku.Y que eso no es pelear?

Milk.Nooooo

Goku.En serio..... eso es...... (fue interrumpido otra vez bruscamente)

Milk.NOOO!!

Goku.Pero ento........ (otra vez fue interrumpido)

Milk.QUE NOOOOO....... maldita sea!!!

Goten.NO MALDIGAAAAS!!!!

Milk.No me hables así....

Goten.Ah claro.... yo no puedo decir nada, pero tu sí....

Milk se moría de rabia y Pan quedaba más confundida y enojada.

Goku.Tiene razón el muchacho

Milk.(agarraba a Goku de la camisa) vas a ver al rato.... cuando te tenga en mis manos a solas...

Goten.Cómo?? Van a destrozar la cama o qué?? Jajajajjajaja.....

Milk.GOTEN....QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!!!!

Pan.Destrozar la cama......?? Van a brincar en ella o qué???

Goten se cagaba de la risa, estaba en el suelo tirado riéndose.

****

TÉRMINO DEL SUCESO 

Goten..................... y luego pasó algo muy feo que luego te cuento...

Marron estaba también cagada de la risa en el suelo y todos los de alrededor volteaban con cara de 'que onda con su vida'.

Marron.Hace cuánto fue eso?? Jaaaaaaaaaajajjajajaja

Goten.Hace como dos años o algo así....

Marron.En serio Pan dijo eso?? Jajajjajajaj

Goten.Sí.... imagínate..... si tú estas ahorita cagada de la risa.. cómo crees que estaba yo?

Marron.Es que... es que... jjjajajajajjajajaja.........

Tocaba la chicharra (piiiiii..... piiiiiiiii.........)

Marron.Bueno.... luego nos vemos....

Goten.En que salón te tocó?

Marron.En el 3 y a ti?

Goten.Mmmm........ en el 5.... cual le habrá tocado a Trunks?

De repente llegó una persona por atrás de los dos, que los asustó poniendo los brazos en los hombros de cada uno. Claro que por obviedad había brincado y caído encima de ellos.

???.HOLA........

Goten.weeeeeeyyy.... quién eres?

Volteó Goten y se impresionó cuando vio la cara de esta persona, que era su mejor amigo.

Trunks.¿Qué onda chavos?

Marron.Vaya....... hasta que te apareces

Goten.weeey...... que haces... que hay???

Trunks.Pues aquí................... en que salón te tocó?

Goten.en el 5

Trunks.Puuuuuuta...... y a ti Marron.... por cierto en que año vas?

Marron.En quinto..... pero me tocó en el 3

Trunks.Jajajajajajaj.............. estoy muy alejado..... me tocó en el 9

Goten.uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..........

Trunks.Bueno...... luego nos vemos........ después de esta clase no?

Goten.ok........

Después de unas horas, a la hora de recreo, Goten y Trunks se juntaban, pero Marron, como ya tenía amigos, se iba. En secundaria, Pan, se hizo muy famosa como niña 'ñoña', 'infantil' y 'tonta' y esos rumores llegaron hasta a preparatoria. Luego llegó un chavo, que se empezó a llevar bien con Trunks, con esa noticia.

Chavo.Oye Trunks............ ya oíste el nuevo chisme.....

Trunks.Cuál....?

Chavo.Que una niña de, creo secundaria, es una ñoña y le gusta jugar con barbies todavía.......

Goten.(pensaba) por qué me suena conocido

Trunks.Y cómo se llama?

Chavo.No sé.... creo que es una tal......... Pan o algo así.....

Con eso Goten quedó paralizado y con los ojos abiertos, parecía como si hubiera visto a un muerto.

Goten.P-Pan.... en que año va?

Chavo.No sé...... te estoy diciendo que creo que es de secundaria..........

Goten.(pensando y poniendo changuitos) "Por favor que no se enteren que es mi sobrina...... por favor que no se enteren que es mi sobrina......"

Así estuvo todo el día pidiendo que no se enteraran, después de una semana, Goten y Trunks empezaban a verse como los 'populares' de la generación, porque según esto, eran los 'rebeldes'. No se supo nada del tema de Goten y Pan pero seguían los rumores de esta amada (o sea odiosa) niñita. 

Un día después de esta semana, citaron a todos en el auditorio, ya que las alumnas de segundo de secundaria iban a exponer unos trabajos de ciencia. Empezaron a pasar; unos eran muy digamos 'chafas' y otros eran excelentes, hasta que le tocó el turno a Pan. Anteriormente, Goten fue obligado injustamente a ayudarle en este trabajo a Pan, gracias a Milk, obviamente, aunque Bra, tan chismosa que es, oyó a Goten expresarse de una manera nefasta de Pan, y fue corriendo a contarle el chisme a ella. Así que Pan, enojada, no fue a desquitarse golpeándolo o algo por el estilo, sino que el día de la exposición lo haría. Cuando llegó el turno de Pan, todos empezaron con rumores.

Maestro.Ahora con ustedes..... Pan Satan (No sé muy bien el apellido de Pan, así que lo puse así)

Todos.Qué....... qué dijo.......... Pan........... no será la niña de los rumores.......?

Chava.Sí es ella....... es la que les digo.........

Chavo.Haber si es tan ñoña........ como dicen............

Pan.B-Buenos días..... maestros y compañeros................. yo.... vengo a........ presentarles mi trabajo de ciencia............................................ bla, bla, bla........

Todos quedaron asombrados cuando vieron el trabajo que llevó, era sorprendente y fabuloso, y así supieron que sí era la de los rumores. Cuando por fin, terminó Pan su discurso, quiso agradecer como una conclusión.

Pan..................................... y por último quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial que me ayudó con mi trabajo y lo quiero mucho...........

Chavo.Su mamá no?

Todos.Sí..... ajajjajajjaja

Pan.GRACIAS TÍO GOTEN............

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de 'que onda?' y Goten sólo se ponía rojo, escondiéndose en la butaca.

Goten.maldita vieja, hija de toda su %#$&"$%, me las va a pagar.............

Pan.tío.............. porque no pasas al frente para que te conozcan.........

Goten.Nooooooooo...............!!!!!

Trunks.(lo empujaba) ÁNDALEEEE!!! No seas malo con tu pariente........

Goten.chinga tu madre (le enseñaba el dedo medio a Trunks)

Así pasó el día con burlas, desgracias y demás, pero cuando llegó a su casa.

Goten.(azotó la puerta y la cerró de golpe).................. !?#@&!?

Milk.(llegó como siempre enojada y le gritó)...... GOTEN!!! NO HAGAS ESOO!!!

Goten.mamá........ buaaaaa........... (la abrazaba) sácame de esa escuela......... ya no quiero ir.... no me hagas ir por favor........

En ese momento salieron Goku, Vegeta y Gohan de la cocina, pero Goten no se dio cuenta.

Goten.cámbiame de esa escuela.......... por favor......... soy el hazmerreír de todos gracias a Pan......

Milk.Pero, pero..... que pasó?

Vegeta.COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN GUERRERO DE RAZA SAIYAJIN SE DEJE DE TODOS ESOS ESCUINCLES MOCOSOS.......... ES EL COLMO......... 

Goku.Ya déjalo Vegeta...........

Milk.Pero que pasó.........

Goten.por qué tuvo que pasarme esto......... ya tenía una buena reputación....... pero nooooo............ esa maldita vieja... tenía que abrir la bocota......

Milk.GOTEN...... CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS ESO!!

Gohan.Qué es lo que acabas de decir.........

Goten.que gracias a que tu hija es una ñoña que todavía juega con las barbies Y ES MUY TONTA..... mi reputación cayó vilmente........

Gohan.No te voy a permitir que le hables de esa manera....... ENTIENDES!!!!

Goten.entonces dile que no se meta en mis asuntos......

Gohan reaccionaba de tal manera que le daba un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó tirado en el suelo tirado.

Goten.(levantándose lentamente) ahhh....... me dolió........ (se tocaba la cara con la mano)

Gohan.Si te vuelvo a oir......... vas a ver cómo te va

Milk.GOHAN...... les he dicho que no quiero peleas entre hermanos........

Goten.mamá...... (se escondía detrás de ella)

Gohan.Míralo mamá es un cobarde.... cómo es posible que se esconda detrás de ti.......

Goten.(se le acercaba a Gohan) OYE....... YO NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE.........

Gohan.Ah sí....... entonces demuéstralo........

Pero en ese momento llegó Pan, porque quería ver la cara de Goten.

Pan.abuelita??

Goten.eh!! quién es? (volteaba y la veía)

Pan.hoooooooooola Go-ten!!

Goten.aléjate de mí...... no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida........

Goten se iba dirigiendo a su cuarto, pero Gohan lo agarró de un brazo y lo jaló hacia él.

Gohan.NO TE VAS......... PRIMERO TE DISCULPAS.......

Goten.Nooooooooo eh!!!! jamás.......... y menos de esa vieja.........

Gohan.Goten te advertí que no dijeras otra cosa mala de Pan 

Gohan estaba a punto de golpearlo otra vez, pero Pan lo detuvo.

Pan.No papá..... no lo golpees.............. ahorita........ (dirigiéndose a Goten) sabes por qué dije ese agradecimiento........?

Goten.para molestarme acaso??

Pan.sí......... pero porque te oí cuando le decías a tus amigos cosas terriblemente malas de mí...

Goten.qué.......... eso no es cierto........

Gohan.Con que también estaba eso

Goten.qué...... pero....... no......... es más he tratado de cambiar el tema cada vez que hablan de esos rumores.........

Gohan.Rumores???

Goten.sí........ qué tu hija no te ha contado que es muy famosa en la escuela..... hasta prepa llegaron los rumores, de que es una niña que le gusta jugar con muñecas, que es una ñoña y que es muy tonta.......

Gohan.Te lo advertí......... (lo golpeaba una vez más dejándolo en el suelo tirado)

Goten.OYE....... eso yo no lo dije........... lo dice toda la escuela......... vete a quejar con ellos

Gohan.Bueno y que les importa lo que haga mi hija...... sólo dime si la molestan......

Goten.no sé.......... dile a tu hija.......

Gohan.Pan.......... te molestan en recreo........

Pan.no

Gohan.Cuando alguien te diga algo.... no te dejes y si no dímelo.....

Pan.sí

Gohan.Y tú..... (a Goten) ya sabes que si te vuelvo a oír diciendo cosas de Pan, te va a ir muy mal

Goten.sí..... esta bien.......

Milk.Ahora dense un abrazo Pan y Goten....

Goten y Pan.NOOOOOO!!!!! (y se iban corriendo)

Al día siguiente, Goten llegaba a la escuela y cuando caminaba por los pasillos todas las personas de su alrededor hablaban entre ellos viéndolo. Hasta que llegó a su casillero y guardó sus cosas. Entonces su mejor amigo se le acercó.

Trunks.Qué onda Goten?

Goten.qué hay?

Trunks.Qué jeta....... qué te hicieron??

Goten.ayer...... llegué a mi casa y ahí estaba Gohan.... y......... luego te platico, me caga que me esté viendo la gente......

Trunks.Esta bien........ vámonos.........

Primero salieron del edificio hacia el patio, luego se quedaron en una esquina donde había ventanas, pero por dentro eran salones. Luego llegaron unos chavos a molestar a Goten, pero Pan estaba arriba de una árbol cercano al lugar donde estaban Goten y Trunks.

Chavo.Vaya, vaya, vaya.... pero mira quién está aquí..... Goten

Chavo1.Sí....... ya está esperando la tarde para jugar con su sobrina........

Chavo.Jaajajajjajajaj y contarle cuentos en la noche para que se duerma

Chavo1.Buena idea...... jajajjaj

Goten se molestaba, se paraba, se les acercaba y tomaba a un chavo de la playera y lo aventaba hacia el suelo, el chavo1 quiso defender al primero, pero no pudo, porque Goten, instantáneamente, lo golpeó y también lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Chavo.Maldito, me las vas a pagar....

Goten.no me molestes enano.....

Chavo1.Pero porque te enojas....... si es lo que te gusta hacer..... o no.........? Le ayudaste con el trabajo de 'ciencia'

Goten.me obligaron.......... y no conoces a mi madre........

Chavo1.Sí claro..........

Goten.no fastidies......

Trunks.No...... en serio........... no sabes cómo es su madre....... es un ogro, sin ofender......

Goten.si yo digo lo mismo............

Como Pan estaba viendo lo sucedido, quería defender a su tío, porque lo estaban molestando primero, pero después de que estaba ofendiendo a su abuelita y a ella misma, también quiso darle venganza acusándolo con su abuelita.

Chavo.Aaaahahahahha.... bueno te creo lo de tu madre......... pero has de ser bien lindo con tu 'Pan'........ ajjajajjaja..............

Goten.YA DEJA DE BURLARTE........ DETESTO A PAN......... NO SOPORTO VERLA........

Chavo.Aha..........!! Si la amas

Goten.no me dirijas la palabra

Goten golpeaba al chavo, pero este fue a estrellarse con el vidrio, lo bueno es que no se rompió ni le pasó nada, sólo choco. Así que Goten agarró una piedra y se la aventó a la cara, pero el chavo se había agachado unos segundos antes. Y con el impacto de la piedra chocando con la ventana, se rompió y los alumnos que estaban dentro se sorprendieron, todavía no era clase pero un profesor estaba dentro.

Profe.(miró afuera) QUIÉN FUE!!

Pan, que estaba en el árbol y quería una venganza, lo acusó pero con el profesor. Saltó del árbol y corrió hacia él.

Pan.ÉL FUE (señaló a Goten)

Goten.(volteó a verla) EHHH..............!!!!! maldita vieja.......

Profe.Dame tu nombre jovencito........

Pan.se llama Goten Son (también supuse que se apellidaba así)

Goten.YO PUEDO DECIRLO........

Pan.Pero no lo dirías.........

Goten.(murmurando) obviamente.......

El profe salió del salón y les llegó de sorpresa por atrás si que se dieran cuenta.

Profe.Acompáñeme.......

Goten.Queeeeeeee.....?? A dónde........?????

Profe.A la dirección

Goten.Ehhhhhh!! NOOOO!!

Profe.Bien.......... entonces lo llamaré cuando el director esté enterado de lo sucedido anteriormente......... me puede decir en que año va y en que salón........?

Pan.va en quinto de preparatoria pero no sé muy bien en que salón.......

Goten.TE QUIERES CALLAR......... SE HABLAR POR MÍ MISMO........

Pan.es que si no tampoco lo dirías..........

Goten.(murmurando otra vez) obviamente.........

Profe.Muy bien...... muchas gracias........ (se iba)

Goten. (se le acercaba a Pan) maldita enana.....

Pan.uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh........... te va a pesar decirme eso.......

Goten.mugre vieja............ no te soporto........... lárgate de mi vista.............. gracias a ti........ tengo mi reputación en el suelo..........

Pan.mi abuelita se va a enoja-ar....

Goten.no te basta ser la consentida de la familia........

Pan.de que estás hablando??

Goten.no te hagas la ingenua, que no te queda........ tooooodos en la casa te regalan cosas, te tratan como única............ mi madre............ ella sí te trata como niña rica....

Pan.ash...... claro que no..........

Goten.haber dime........... cuándo me han tratado igual que a ti........ nunca............ así que lárgate y no te me vuelvas a aparecer jamás................ entiendes!!!!!!! Sino no respondo mi forma de actuar.......

Goten se iba seguido de Trunks. Se dirigía a su salón pero en el camino se encontraron a Marron. Goten siguió sin saludar, sólo tenía cara de maldito.

Marron.Pásale....... qué tiene Goten...... eh Trunks??

Trunks.Lo molestaron con lo de Pan.....

Marron.Es el colmo....... se quedaron traumados con eso........!!!

Luego Goten, no se dirigió al salón, sino que volvió a salir del edificio y se fue a un lugar menos público por el jardín. Marron quería ver que le pasaba, así que lo siguió. Goten al llegar se sentó en el pasto recargado en la pared, se encontraba detrás del edificio y la vista daba a la calle. Después sacó de su cartera un cigarro, sacó el encendedor y lo prendió, lo empezó a fumar; cuando en ese momento llegó Marron, que lo seguía.

Marron.Vaya..... estás aquí......

Goten.vete no quiero ver a nadie.......

Marron.Fumando para variar............ (se le acercaba)

Goten.ash..... déjame.......

Marron.Por qué te pones así

Goten................................

Marron.(se sentaba en frente de él) pélame!!

Goten.ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie..........

Marron le quitaba el cigarro y lo apagaba en el pastó.

Goten.oye...... que te pasa!! Es el único que traía........

Marron.Cómo es posible que una niña te tenga de esa manera.....

Goten.no te metas en mi vida (le daba la espalda)

Marron.(se volvía a sentar en frente de él) no me des la espalda!!

Goten.mmm....... (volteaba la cara hacia otro lado)

Marron.(con su mano lo volteaba hacia ella y sin soltarlo) tú eres mayor que ella, te debe de respetar.......... (Goten sólo desviaba su vista hacia otro lado) eres necio o que....... haz cambiado.......... haz cambiado y mucho.......

Goten.es que............. deberías ver como la tratan en la casa......

Marron.Si es por eso....... no le hagas caso....... nos tienes a Trunks y a mí...... somos tus amigos y te apreciamos............ por qué le tienes tanto miedo a una niña que siempre te humilla........

Goten.no me da miedo.......... me da coraje.........

Marron.Lo sé....... a mí también me daría coraje........ pero les reclamaría....... y me entenderían......

Goten.si yo hago eso......... termino golpeado en el suelo.........

Marron.Tan mal te tratan.........

Goten.................. sí...............

A Goten se le veía la mirada triste, estaba a punto de llorar, pero se aguantaba, siempre tenía la idea de que un hombre no llora.

Marron.Goten....... estás bien? Si quieres llorar hazlo, ya sabes que conmigo tienes confianza...... y no se lo voy a decir a nadie..... digo no soy Pan.....

???.AHA!!!!! TE OÍ.......!!!

Los dos voltearon para ver quién era, pero la voz se les hacía demasiado conocida. Así que si imaginaron quien era.

Marron.PAN.......??? Qué haces aquí????

Goten.maldita sea....... por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto a mí............

Pan.te voy a acusar con mi abuelita de que estabas fumando!!

Goten. QUEEE!!?!? Maldita vieja...... te encanta humillarme... verdad???

Pan.sí.......... digamos que sí......

Goten.por eso no tienes amigos..........

Pan.claro que tengo.......... fíjate............. tú eres el que no tiene........ jajajjajaj.........

Goten.pero si eres una metiche.......... acusas a todos.......

Pan.claro que no.......... yo sólo TE acuso........

Goten.QUEEEE??? A mí nada más........??? Ahora sí ya me encabroné........ (se levantaba pero Marron lo volvía a sentar)

Marron.Cálmate.......... quieres meterte en más problemas........

Goten.ya vez....... como es ella la que se pone de odiosa...........

Pan.es que........... tú................................... siempre te vi como a un hermano mayor, y........... nunca jugaste conmigo....... todo el tiempo estaba sola..... cuando quería jugar Nintendo contigo..... nunca me dejabas, siempre dijiste que era para mayores de diez años....... siempre me trataste como basura.................. nunca me prestaste UN SOLO JUGUETE.......... para cuando me di cuenta, fue muy tarde.................. por eso decidí llevarte la contra......... para que sintieras de verdad lo que siempre me hiciste...........

Con esto, Pan salió corriendo y Marron volteó a ver a Goten con cara de odio.

Marron.Tú eras así.......... y por qué nunca me di cuenta......?

Goten.(bajaba la cabeza) sí....... yo era así........... desde que nació, mi madre empezó a 'deshacerse' de mí, por decirlo así y entonces empecé a tenerle odio, siendo envidioso, era la única forma que podía, es tan fuerte y tan hábil que no le puedo pegar. O sea, tu viste en el último torneo, me ganó y era una escuincla todavía.........

Marron.Sí........... fue una desgracia..........

Goten.sí....... pero eso no es todo........... si sólo intentaba pegarle, iba corriendo a acusarme........ ahora ya no...... porque sólo me pega y me deja tirado en el suelo.........

Marron.Yo te recomiendo que te disculpes con ella...... y la tomes más en cuenta....... así tal vez te dejaría en paz........

Goten.de todos modos........ cuando algo pasa y fue Pan.... al que culpan es a mí.........

Marron.Qué........ cómo..................... haber cómo estuvo.........?

Goten.sí........ un día......... estabamos discutiendo Pan y yo, como siempre, y en una de esas me empezó a aventar cosas........ y una la aventó hacia el florero favorito de mamá y claro que se cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos. Llegó mi madre corriendo y al primero que regañó fue a mí...........

****

SUCESO

Goten.pero yo no fui........ fue Pan..........

Pan.sí abuelita fui yo.........

Milk.Mmmm............ está bien....... pero los dos están castigados......

Goten.Queee..... y yo por qué???

Milk.Por metiche......

Goten.queee...... por metiche.... pero............ y cuando Pan me acusa........ por qué sólo me castigas a mí.......

****

TÉRMINO DEL SUCESO

Goten.después de eso........ no me contestó y así es siempre.......

Marron.Eso no es justo...... tu mamá tiene un problema y muy grave......

Goten.Sí......... parece que en vez de tener un hijo....... quería una hija..... por eso le da más preferencia a ella.......

Marron.No es por eso........... algo le haz de haber hecho, para que te tratara así......

Goten.pero que?

Marron.No sé....... pero desde que naciste te ha querido un buen...... dice mi mamá que parecías niño de oro....... no te soltaba..........

Goten.tienes razón pero..........

Marron.Recuerda tu infancia...... nunca le hiciste algo malo....... o algo que le hicieras a alguien......

Goten.que yo sepa no.............

Marron.Bueno................. tus calificaciones no son muy buenas que digamos.............

Goten.pero............... por eso me dejaría de hablar?

Marron.No pero Pan es muy responsable y muy ñoña

Goten.sí..... maldita vieja

Marron.Pero ve de dónde heredó......... tu hermano es un erudito y no lo niegues.........

Goten.sí, también lo sé........ pero no tengo la culpa de no haber heredado esa inteligencia

Marron.Pero tú eres inteligente (lo tomaba de la barbilla)

Goten.sí pero mi madre no lo cree así.......

Marron.(sintió ternura y lo abrazó) ay amor.......... te ves tiernísimo con esa cara.........

Goten le respondió el abrazo y no la soltó hasta que Marron se separó.

Marron.Ya sabes que yo te apoyo y no te mentiría......

Goten.gracias yo también

Marron.Si necesitas algo sólo dime

En eso Goten la volvió a abrazar y contra su voluntad empezó a llorar, entonces Marron como no sabía que hacer, le correspondió el abrazo y le empezó a hacer 'piojito' (o sea, hacerle cariñitos en el cabello)

Marron.Goten........ Goten........ tranquilo

Goten se hacía el mimado, luego poco a poco se fue separando de Marron, lo que realmente quería era otra cosa. Hacerse la víctima era una buena táctica para que sintiera 'algo' por él. Al tiempo que se iba separando, Goten juntaba más su cabeza a la de Marron hasta que rozó sus labios. Marron quedó dudosa.

Marron.(pensó) que es lo que querrá Goten??

Goten pasaba una mano por la espalda de Marron, hasta llegar a la cabeza. La sujetó y acercó su cabeza a la de ella, para luego endosarle un beso tierno de mejor amigos. Marron se dejó llevar y duraron un buen tiempo, luego Marron se salió del encanto y se separó de él.

Marron.Goten......... puedes confiar en mí........ pero no tanto........

Goten.jaja..... perdón me dejé llevar por mi instinto......

Marron.No......... esta bien........... no te preocupes..........

Goten.oye Marron..................... es que........ te quería decir algo que espero no......... bueno......... es que desde hace unas semanas que me he llevado mejor contigo...... y me empezaste a gustar.... y...... he estado buscando el momento perfecto para decirte que......... quieres ser mi novia?

Marron.Eh..... Goten........ bueno....... yo...... no sé que decir...... esto es tan repentino.......

Goten.sí....... lo sé.......... pero no quiero que otra persona....... tu sabes.........

Marron.Se me declare?

Goten.exacto.......... entonces?

Marron.Déjame pensarlo......

Goten.sí esta bien...... tómate el tiempo que quieras

Marron.Goten..... somos muy buenos amigos...... un noviazgo....... nos puede..........

Goten.sí lo sé....... pero quiero arriesgarme.......

Marron.Ay Goten.......... eres tan.......... eres tan lindo..... gracias........

Goten.bueno...... quieres irte......... ya pasó media hora....... no creo que te dejen entrar a clases

Marron.Ja....... pues............ ya que.......... volémonosla

Goten.oye........ me gustó el beso...... y a ti?

Marron.Sí......... besas bien

Goten.beso bien? Que te haz besado con otros?

Marron.No me digas que eres celoso?

Goten.no pero......

Marron.Goten.... he tenido muchos novios..... pero sólo con dos me he dado french...... y con el de hace rato ya son tres........

Goten.quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Marron.Goten.................................................. no te apresures tanto...........

Goten.pero entonces que hacemos......... falta media hora para que toque

Marron.Puedes irte a disculpar a Pan

Goten.no me la menciones por favor..........

Marron.Hazlo.........

Goten.esta bien........... me acompañas

Marron.GOTEN!!

Goten.ok, ok.......no te enojes........

Marron.No lo estoy

Goten.bueno................ voy a buscarla.............

La encontró, como Pan es una niña ingenua, la pudo convencer. Se arreglaron las cosas. Goten de plano tuvo que cambiarse de escuela, aparte del incidente de la ventana, fue suspendido casi un mes y castigado, pues se imaginarán. Lo del vicio de Goten, sobre fumar, nadie se enteró. Marron y Goten, fueron novios, aunque Goten siempre seguirá embobado por las mujeres.

**FIN**

  


* * *

  
**Notas de la autora:** Espero les haya gustado, ya que la hice en base a la realidad de Goten. Claro que no sabemos si es cierto que lo trata mal o si lo trata de maravilla. Pero es como una forma de expresar mis sentimientos hacia Milk. Cuando le dio unas palmadas en el capítulo, donde se fusionan y van a pelear con Magin Boo, como Gotenks en la primera fase de transformación, o sea no eran super saiyajin y regresan lastimados, a Trunks sólo le limpiaron las heridas y a mi querido Goten hasta le pegaron =..( 
  


  
  



End file.
